1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to golf clubs and in particular to an improved putter head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous types of golf putters are known. Some of the types have indicators on their heads to aid in alignment. One such device, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,929,631, has a small lens mounted to the upper surface of the putter head. Lines in two colors are located below the lens. The upper surface of the lens is corrugated so that when one is looking at the putter from directly above, then only one of the colors can be seen. When looking from another angle, the other color becomes visible. While this design and others known may be successful, improvements are desired.